nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
Phred on Your Head Show
Phred on Your Head Show is an American children's television series starring Doug Preis. The series aired from July 26, 1999 to March 31, 2002 on Noggin (now Nick Jr.). When aired on Saturdays and Sundays, the show ran for thirty minutes; on weekdays, it ran for one hour. Plot A chartreuse blob named Phred hosts his very own television show from a kid's head. Format At the beginning of each episode, an announcer named "Big Voice" gives Phred information about (and the name of) that episode's host. Following the description, Phred exits his home (inside the "dot" in Noggin.com) and hops from head to head searching for the host. When Phred finally finds the host, he tells the "crew" or "boys" to "pickle" him/her (which teleports them into Noggin.com). Later, the two introduce episodes of various Noggin programs. Opening prologue The show opens with an explanation of the central character, Phred. It describes how he was a mascot for the fictional pickle distributor, Phantastic Pickles, until his pickle jar rolled off of a supermarket shelf and set him free (causing him to search for a place to think, which resulted in him choosing the dot of Noggin.com). Featured content Episodes aired on weekends feature episodes or segments of select Noggin programs while Phred is "searching" for the host. Examples of these programs include Doug, Dirk Niblick of the Math Brigade, The Further Adventures of Zook & Alison, Sesame Street, Mathnet, and The Electric Company. Occasionally, a "Snick Snack" or Short Films by Short People selection is aired as well. Theme song After a cold open, a stop-motion theme song (written by Michael Ungar) plays. It has replaceable lyrics that change to fit in the host's name. Other segments The series features a set of segments in addition to the Noggin programs. These included Phred's Got Mail (a piece starring Phred as he reads fan-mail aloud) and Cecile and Her Very Own Universe (an animated addition). Broadcast Phred on Your Head Show premiered on the Noggin network on July 26, 1999. Throughout 1999, 21 episodes making up the first season were aired twice daily (from 5-7 PM and 8-10 PM ET). The series was renewed for a 10-episode second season on February 1, 2000. The series was reran on sister channel Nickelodeon several times in 2000. The series served as the lead-in to the "Noggins Up" programming block, which began on March 27, 2000. Reception A preview episode of Phred on Your Head Show that aired on June 6, 1999 (over a month ahead of the series' official premiere) drew over 850,000 viewers, generating a 2.2 Nielsen Media Research national rating. Phred on Your Head Show is mentioned in the 2001 book "Designing for Children: Marketing Design that Speaks to Kids" as an example of a program that was successfully able to transition from television to the Internet (referencing the show's online content at Noggin.com). A spin-off based on Phred on Your Head Show aired in 2001, titled The URL with Phred Show. It focuses on user-generated content submitted to Noggin.com. Category:Noggin Category:1990s premieres Category:Nick Jr. shows